


Vertigo

by DreamingIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacen Solo and Jysella Horn to 50 themes. Written for a LJ challenge. Oneshot. Non chronological order, all set somewhere in a post-NJO AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Jacella done to fifty themes. Written for the LJ community 1sentence challenge. Theme set Beta. Warning for long sentences: comma, semi-colon and dash abuse ahead.
> 
> I haven't read DN or LotF, yet, so I happily ignore Jacen's recent slide in characterisation.

**1\. Walking  
** It was something that had started out quite by accident, literally; Jacen never wearied of reminding her how she'd tripped over him on what they deemed the first of their regular walks.

 **2\. Waltz  
** Jacen mentally thanks his mother profusely for the dancing lessons that he and Jaina had been forced into—he may have found them pointless at the time, but now, with Jysella laughing in his arms, he had finally found a use for them.

 **3\. Wishes  
** She'd always wished that she'd find someone who loved her as much as her father loved her mother; now she finally had.

 **4\. Wonder  
** He couldn't believe that he'd played a part in bringing this tiny, perfect being—who had her mother's hair and her father's eyes—into the world.

 **5\. Worry  
** He knew she was perfectly capable of keeping herself safe, but that knowledge never stemmed the irrational worry that overtook his mind when she was on a mission.

 **6\. Whimsy  
** She always had that whimsical streak—Jacen supposed it came from being the youngest by such a long way—it was one of the qualities he'd been attracted to in the first place.

 **7\. Waste/Wasteland  
** Sometimes Jysella can see the shadows in his eyes, the ones that speak of the wasteland of war and the friends—family—that he saw fall.

 **8\. Whiskey and Rum  
** For sometime before they were an item, Jysella's favourite drink was a shot of whiskey—the exact shade of his eyes.

 **9\. War  
** It was one of the marked contrasts between them—Jacen remembered the galaxy before the Vong, while Jysella couldn't remember anything else; but now they had the chance to make their own place in the galaxy.

 **10\. Weddings  
** It was inevitable that in the swell of emotions weddings leave, one of the old matchmaking women would figure out what the spark between them was.

 **11\. Birthday  
** Jacen would have preferred to slink away with Jysella from any birthday get-together for Jaina and himself—his sister could certainly keep most people from noticing their disappearance—but he figured he should put in an appearance for his parent's sake.

 **12\. Blessing  
** He knew Corran wasn't going to make it easy on him, but for Jysella's sake—and his own wellbeing—he was determined to ask his permission.

 **13\. Bias  
** When it came to their daughter, Jysella knew that her husband was completely and utterly biased—and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **14\. Burning  
** Sweet Force, she was burning him with those kisses she was trailing down his jawline—but oh, how he loved that burn.

 **15\. Breathing  
** In the afterglow, Jysella loved nothing more than snuggling in close to Jacen, just listening—with a slight smirk--as he got his breath his breath back.

 **16\. Breaking  
** Her body feels like it's being torn apart, and has so for the last 10 hours, but it's all worth it when she and Jacen hold their newborn daughter in their arms.

 **17\. Belief  
** Jysella believed in the Order's mandate to help with all her being—Jacen believed in her.

 **18\. Balloon  
** They only found out that Jaina knew about them after she ditched a water balloon at them one day while they were kissing; her only response to the twin glares—and slight embarrassment—was to innocently reply, "thought you might need cooling off before Corran wandered around here in a few minutes."

 **19\. Balcony  
** She didn't like being high up without being in a ship of some description, which was why it took Jacen a long time to coax her out onto the balcony of where they were staying, proceeding to distract her when she did finally come out—by the time the went back inside, he'd managed to change her mind.

 **20\. Bane  
** Jysella main problem in the early days of their relationship was actually her brother, Valin—finding out how she could get him to shove off and let her make her own decisions had been more difficult than she'd thought.

 **21\. Quiet  
** She only turns quiet when she's mad—and that's the times that he starts getting jumpy.

 **22\. Quirks  
** Jacen knows that she's nervous by the way she keeps seeking out his hand; he just gives hers a reassuring squeeze.

 **23\. Question  
** He was nervous beyond belief—if he kept this up, Jysella would figure it out before he'd even asked her.

 **24\. Quarrel  
** They still argued, of course—sometimes over the silliest of things—but they both knew it was more a way of sharpening their wits on each other than an actual fight.

 **25\. Quitting  
** She always knew how to win an argument against him with a single phrase: "I never took you for a quitter, Jacen."

 **26\. Jump  
** She was one of the few people who could manage to sneak up behind him, causing him to jump when she lay her hand on his shoulder.

 **27\. Jester  
** He used to try and act the clown for people, but judging from what Jaina (and others) have told her, Jysella's very glad that he no longer has such a fondness for lame jokes.

 **28\. Jousting  
** Sparring together was always an interesting experience—certainly for anyone watching them at least—as they circled each other, searching for any opening to exploit.

 **29\. Jewel  
** She knew something was going on, but it wasn't until he presented her with a small box that it all clicked into place as he held the bejewelled ring out to her, his brandy eyes telling her everything she needed to know.

 **30\. Just  
** Jacen holds her trembling form tight as her adrenalin rush from their near escape plummets.

 **31\. Smirk  
** She could draw him in with the tiniest of grins—along with the sparkle in her green eyes.

 **32\. Sorrow  
** Her grandfather's death hits her hard and Jys cries into Jacen's shoulder for hours after receiving the news, drawing some comfort from his presence.

 **33\. Stupidity  
** The first time they do a joint mission she makes a stupid mistake which ends with her left arm in a splint; Jacen holds her as he tries to help heal it, warning her not to scare him like that again.

 **34\. Serenade  
** Jacen knows that she doesn't need to be serenaded or anything like that—she'd probably just laugh herself into hysterics if he even tried to do something so overtly mushy.

 **35\. Sarcasm  
** Jysella was known for her sarcasm, it had served her well as a shield from unwanted attention—but with Jacen, she found that she no longer needed it as a shield.

 **36\. Sordid  
** Sometimes, Jysella feels this irrational jealous streak rise within her when Tenel Ka's around—she knows that Jacen and the Hapan Queen Mother are only friends these days, but she can't seem to stop herself from remembering they'd been an item once.

 **37\. Soliloquy  
** Jacen had been the first person outside of her family to catch her have a lengthy conversation with herself—although Jysella was more embarrassed that the subject had been him rather than the fact that she'd been caught talking to herself.

 **38\. Sojourn  
** It was so nice just to get away from everything for a while—no missions, no well-meaning-but-still-interfering family, just the two of them in their little patch of paradise.

 **39\. Share  
** Jys loves the fact that she can talk so easily with her mother—Jacen, on the other hand, was always wary if he came across the two of them giggling away.

 **40\. Solitary  
** Immediately after the war, Jacen had become somewhat of an enigma—always travelling, looking for answers, always alone; she intended to change that last part at least.

 **41\. Nowhere  
** People might call this patch of wilderness the middle of nowhere, but they didn't care—for the time being, it was i  _their_  /i patch of nowhere.

 **42\. Neutral  
** It was impossible for either of them to be objective when it came to each other, it always has been and always will be.

 **43\. Nuance  
** For someone who was supposed to be so in tune with the Force, Jysella couldn't believe how many not-so-subtle hints Jacen needed in order to find out that they were going to be parents.

 **44\. Near  
** Whenever one of them was sent out on a solo mission, they always tried to contact each other through the Force as often as they could, in an attempt to be feel closer to each other.

 **45\. Natural  
** Watching Jys and their one-year-old daughter, he thought it was amazing how this wildly extroverted and adventurous woman could be such a natural mother.

 **46\. Horizon  
** It doesn't matter how stunning the view of the sunset across the horizon is—whether it's the simple beauty of Tatooine's binary sunset, or the iridescent glittering lights of Coruscant's skyline—the best was one that they're both curled up under.

 **47\. Valiant  
** He hates being referred to as a hero—Jysella knows that in his mind, that term belongs to his brother, not him.

 **48\. Virtuous  
** She wasn't entirely sure if Jacen's wish not to take things further too soon was his Skywalker nobility streak coming through, or the close eye that her father was keeping on the two of them.

 **49\. Victory  
** As Jacen kisses her in front of the crowd of people—their first as husband and wife—Jysella feels like they're on top of the world.

 **50\. Defeat  
** He knows he's beaten before he starts, but with that speculative glint in her green eyes, Jacen thinks that there are upsides to losing against Jysella.


End file.
